Grief Among Family
by TheAngelofFate
Summary: When a death among the Ghost crew leaves everyone heartbroken, Ezra is the only one who is feeling rage. He trains and demands more advanced fighting skills, but when his anger causes him to lose control and lash out at someone he cares about Ezra is going to have to learn how to do something he has never been able to do: Let his anger go. {Character death. No yaoi. Please R&R}


They had been sparring for a while now, neither one of them letting up on the other. Kanan dodged the Lightsaber that swung past his left side, he continued to block Ezra's coming attack with his own. Sparring is something they were use to, they both have done it numerous times before but this time— _this time_ was different. Kanan could feel the tension and anger coming off of Ezra through their bond, he also could feel sadness and guilt and the Jedi understood why, after what happened to Rex— his capture and his sacrifice as he took control of Grand Admiral Thrawn's ship to give them time to jump into Hyperspace was something we couldn't let go. They all felt the loss of Rex, but Kanan and Ezra felt it the hardest, for they _felt_ Rex leave the land of the living, they _felt_ the senseless torment and it was almost too much for either of them to take.

Ezra was angry, just like when he felt the loss of Ahsoka back on Malachor he felt the loss of Rex now and he could hardly contain himself. His Padawan was like an unopened wine bottle, the more someone shakes it the faster it is to popping, and Kanan could tell that the anger and hate inside Ezra was about to erupt. He needed to find a way for the boy to let it all out and grieve, otherwise he would be consumed by it. "You haven't been yourself lately, Ezra." He said as he dodged another of Ezra relentless attacks. Even blind, Kanan could tell that Ezra was glaring at him.

"Whatever it is your dealing with you need to let it out, let it go. We're your _family_ , Ezra. We'll help you, being open with one another is ** _important_** in any family." He finished as he got silence as his answer and at first Kanan thought that he reached him but he brought his saber upward and blocked Ezra's weapon with his own but the kid's sudden attack caught him off guard and was quickly disarmed.

" _Open?_ You want me to be open!? _Fine!_ I'll be open, this Lightsaber lesson is **_useless_**. I mastered this years ago! _Years ago_!" Ezra snapped angrily as he unsheathed his Saber. Kanan narrowed his eyes through his mask, so Ezra was letting the anger inside turn him arrogant and demanding? No, his own Master wouldn't have let him get away with that and he won't let Ezra either.

He understands Ezra's _hurt_ , he truly does. But that doesn't mean he has to take it out on the rest of them. Gently, he picked up his Lightsaber and ignited it. "It's not the Padawan's place to say when a lesson is learned. A Padawan is suppose to _listen_ and _learn_ from their Master."

Ezra ignited his and they resumed sparring. He blocked and dodged every blow the teen threw at him. The Jedi noticed that the more they fought the angrier Ezra was becoming, and Kanan didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. "I _already_ mastered this lesson!" Ezra snarled as he used the Force to push Kanan back and proceeded to rush at him while he was distracted. "And **_yesterday's_** lesson, and the one before that!" In one swift motion Ezra was able to once again disarm the Jedi Master, the boy's ocean blue eyes blazing with fury.

"WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO EACH ME SOMETHING I DON'T ALREADY KNOW!?" The scream of rage and accusation rang out as Ezra saw nothing but red and he slashed his Saber down a crossed Kanan's face, cutting his mask that covered his eyes in two.

Kanan let out a cry of pain and collapsed to the ground, holding his face in his hand. "Kanan!" Hera called out as the Twi'lek rushed forward the other following close behind her.

"Are you alright?" Sabine asked with a concerned tone as both her and Hera hovered over Kanan, wanting to help but also not wanting to do anymore damage.

Neither of them saw Ezra drop his Lightsaber in shock.

"Ezra, what the _kriff_ is your problem!?" Zeb growled as he moved to advance on their youngest but Ezra wasn't listening he was too busy pushing past all of them, the urge to get to his Master was strong.

"Kanan!" The urge grew stronger when he saw thin trickles of blood dripping down Kanan's cheeks. _Oh— Oh Force,_ what had he done? He **_hurt_** Kanan, he truly hurt the very person that was so important to him. "D-Dad, I'm so sorry... I-I didn't mean to hurt you— I..." His voice caught in his throats as he realized why he had something like this, he lost control. More so he let his anger consume him and in doing so he hurt _Kanan_. The very man that took him in and gave him a father... gave him mother, a brother, a sister.

And Ezra couldn't be more horrified.

"I just lost control..." And the tears began to flow, thick and heavy tears made their way down his face. His hands shook and his body trembled with fear and disgust with himself.

Then Ezra felt familiar arms wrap around him and pull him unbearably close to his chest. "It's okay, Ezra. I'm not mad, I _never_ was. But you need to let this anger **_go_**." Beyond the small amounts of blood dripping from his cut face. Kanan could feel his own tears gather in his eyes and fall down his cheeks as he held onto his boy and prayed for the Ezra they had all come to know and live so much to come back. "If you don't it will consume you, and then we'll lose you— _I'll_ lose you, and I don't want that. I already lost a brother today... I can't lose you too." His eyes burned and if hurt to swallow. The mere thought of losing Ezra to his anger and his hate made his heart ache.

"Please, son."

And the metaphorical dam that held Ezra's emotions at bay suddenly broke and he screamed. " _I'm sorry!_ I'm so so sorry! Please, don't hate me!" He sobbed out as he clung to Kanan and apologized for hurting him and acting out so violently. He cried for Rex and grieved for the man as well as Ahsoka, finally accepting that their deaths were not his fault. Finally letting out all the pain and anger he has kept hidden. And Kanan held him through it all, whispering soothing words in the boy's ear as he rubbed his back and carded a hand through his hair. "It's alright, shh. Shh, it's okay. I love you, Ezra. Nothing will ever change that." As he too, grieve for his friend.

Slowly, he felt Hera, Zeb and Sabine move in closer and embrace the pair of them. And the older Jedi couldn't help but be so grateful to have such a supportive family. Gently and with care, they all spoke to their youngest member, with love and reassurance.

"It's okay, Ezra."

And together, they all mourned Rex, their fallen comrade.

* * *

Sorry about this random piece of angst. I don't know why this popped in my head as I was writing for the next update on "At The Hands Of An Enemy"or why this specific idea to rewrite a scene from TMNT when Leo hurts Master Splinter with Ezra and Kanan but I did so here it is. Everything I wrote is basically what happened in that scene from TMNT except for the ending. I wrote that because I just needed some more Kanan and Ezra angst.

I apologize for killing Rex, but I needed a reason for Ezra to be angry, and Ahsoka's death happened six months ago so they all had time to grieve for her. Rex's death would hit closer to both Kanan and Ezra because they've grown and connected with the old Clone Trooper, but it still is sad I killed him, for that I am sorry.

Anyway, thoughts? Please leave them in a review, they are always appreciated and I will see you guys soon!


End file.
